P.A.C.E Intelligence Committee (Patrol Agency of Cooperate Enforcement)
P.A.C.E was an intelligence committee that once had lenient beginnings, but arose into one with high censorship and restrictions like a dictatorship with cruel and sadistic ways of keeping their cadets and other cadet personnel brainwashed with propaganda and torture. It's certain personnel such as troopers and enforcement agents were like a propaganda police, punishing the ones breaking PACE'S rules. GDP: * $1 Billion USD (formerly) * $50,000 USD (currently) History A Peaceful Establishment In July 1973, a closed down liquor store building was for sale. A businessman named Kincho Jingci was interested in buying it so he went the company who sold it. The company told him that he could purchase the building for one hundred thousand dollars and accepted the company's agreement for purchase. Once the building was ready to be owned by Jingci, he needed a name and purpose for it. PACE Departments (2011-2015) Regular Department (PACE Building) Consisted to little to no enforcement staff to keep the Level 0 Cadets quiet and work on the very stressful and back breaking work they have to do. Only during the hours of 3:45pm-5:45pm it contained the maximum amount of enforcement staff to maintain order and unfair stability towards the cadets otherwise it was mostly under staffed or unstaffed and the Middle to High Level 0 Cadets were free to do as they pleased without getting caught by security cameras since they were unoperational between the hours of 5:50pm- 12:00pm. Sometimes the Director or Supreme Director may pop into the Level 0 Cadet Study room and perform strict protocols on them, setting new and more strict rules, affecting the Level 0 Cadets. The punishments were harsh ( such as smaking buttocks lightly as the harshest they would come up with) but not as severe as the advanced department of the Intelligence Committee. Advanced Department (PACE SAT Prep Center & its assets) In the other buildings (inside and outside), stationed most of PACE'S Guards, Troopers, Operatives, and Agents to meet the criteria of an area that is highly heavily patrolled as it is very challenging for outsiders to go through there (especially MI6 and CIA agents). The only way it could have been penetrated is by a elaborative planned raid outnumbering and outgunning PACE'S personnel which was already planned (likely going to be success), but The World of Espionage needed more evidence of PACE'S wrath before it can put it into action. Security cameras operate 24/7 and can only be destroyed by high levels of sulfuric acid. The Systematic Rank Chart (Regular Department and Advanced Department) (2011-2015) Assets (2011-2015) Once PACE had committed its spree of treason against The World of Espionage in September 2011, it had persuaded the local shop and other buildings adjacent to the 2 PACE buildings ( the entire Tower Business Center) to become subsidiaries of PACE by using deadly force to expand their Intelligence Empire. In 2012, it had controlled the entirety of the Tower Business Center. The next year a couple of MI6 operatives attempted to get United CPA and Cypress German Auto out of PACE's ownership, but their cover was blown by 5 PACE Enforcement Agents and a couple of PACE Guards, out numbering the British Operatives. Tower Business Center * United CPA: Income Tax (used for Level 5) * Beautiful Skin Care (used for operatives) * Cypress German Auto (used to build PACE'S Automobiles) * Hula (used for operatives) * Young's Auto Repair (used as a weapons processing design, and storage center) * Crossfit Virtue (used for Levels 5-6) * Sam's Family Hair Salon (used for Level 8) Other * Lord's Light Community Church (used as a trooper base and for Levels 5-7) * Orange County Kodokan Judo School (used as a training center for PACE Level 1 Cadets) After PACE lost the raid that occurred on June 29- July 3rd 2015, orchestrated by The World of Espionage and MI6, PACE was forced to sign a document affirming that it will give up every subsidiary it had to the City of Cypress and the individual business owners and if it didn't , the former intelligence committee would dissolve into pieces and be fully controlled by The World of Espionage without the opportunity to return into a regular peaceful academy after all. The Director of PACE chose to sign and follow the directions of the document to prevent further drama between them.